


DC plays DnD

by Manofbooksandtv



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons and Family, Gen, SuperFam, Superfamily (DCU), dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manofbooksandtv/pseuds/Manofbooksandtv
Summary: "Like all their bad ideas, Conner started it."The DCU plays Dungeons and Dragons. Enough Said.





	DC plays DnD

Like all their bad ideas, Conner started it.

“You want us to play Dungeons and Dragons?” asked Kara, as Clark flicked his way through the Player’s handbook.

“Young Justice plays it all the time. It’s a team-building thing.”

“So, your hypothesis is that playing games,” the sarcasm dripping of Kara’s words could have rebuilt the ozone if Clark hadn’t already done that two weeks ago, “will make us a better team?”

“Basically.”

“I think it sounds fun,” said Jon, not turning away from the latest episode of whatever show he was hooked on this week. Kara thought it might be Doctor Who. Or Star Trek, she could never tell the difference.

“Thank you, Junior. At least someone in this family supports me,” Conner sighed theatrically.

“Yeah, it just you, and the kid who got himself stuck in a vending machine on Pluto for week.” Kara rolled her eyes at the latest evidence that taking the name Superboy turned the holder into a complete moron. “We are a team of Superheroes. Our time is best spent fighting crime. Right, Clark?”

Clark was reading the Dungeon master’s guide now, very intently not looking up.

“We have plenty of time for punching bad guys. This will help us relax afterwards. John’s on board.” Conor said.

“Really, John? You too?” Kara turned to the armoured hero, who was hard at work welding his suit, and not looking at her. “

What?” John said. “It sounds like fun.”

“It sounds like a game for children, no offence Jon.”

“What?” said Jon. They all ignored him.

“Nothing wrong with being childish every now and then. As C.S Lewis said,” John started. Conner groaned.

“Please don’t ruin my game with your literary references, this is my safe space.”

“I’m trying to help you,” John pointed out. 

“Well, stop.” They descended into arguing amongst one another.

“I think it’s a great idea.”

Clark’s voice broke through the din.

Conner smiled. John smiled. Jon continued to watch his TV show.

“Really?” Kara’s shoulders slumped. Had everyone gone stupid but her?

“It’ll be fun. I don’t see the harm in it.” Clark gave her a sly smile. “You don’t have to play is you don’t want to, Kara, but I think it would be really good for the team. Maybe just try it, just for one session.”

“Fine,” Kara gave in. “But just one session.”

Ten weeks later

“I cast Mage Hand, to grab the sword from Daven’s back,” Kara yelled.

“Roll an intelligence check,” Clark asked.

Kara rolled. The die bounced off the walls for a moment before settling on a 5.

“I got a five,” Kara’s voice deflated.

Conner slumped, Jon groaned, John covered his eyes.

The whole table looked at Clark, as he rolled quietly.

He checked the die.

He nodded.

“Well, Daven rolled a 4.”

The table exploded. Kara hugged John, John tried not to suffocate, Conner pounded the table in the fist-shaped groove he’d been working on since they got table No 8, and Jon high fived himself.

“Alright. Ottoya, you cast Mage Hand, and frankly, it’s not great, but Daven falls over as it happens, and the sword practically helps off his back. Kesel, it’s your turn.”

“I cast Vicious Mockery on Daven,” Conor said.

Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently got really into DnD, and this was the result.
> 
> I know I haven’t updated in a while, but I’m getting back into writing. I can’t promise anything soon, but I have a few thousand words of MCU X-Men already written, so be on the lookout


End file.
